ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Path of Two: Rapid Bomb
The Rapid Bomb is an attack very similar to the Spirit Bomb for the fan fiction Path of Two . It was first used during the year 789. It was invented by Vegito and is his resort attack. It draws in 95% of the user's energy and is much faster than the spirit bomb, taking only about five seconds to charge. It is very risky since if the target manages to dodge it, the user most likely will be killed. Uses Vegito first used this attack against Incinerator after Vokua was killed. Incinerator was able to overpower this attack thanks to the boost from killing Vokua which is why Vegito was forced to use the dormant power of the chorocco berries stored inside him. Using the power of the chorocco berries to push the Rapid Bomb, Incinerator was killed. Vegito used this attack against Frost, but it was no match for 20% of Frost's unascended form . This was used against Zorok, but failed like against Frost. Power This blast is 5x the amount of energy achieved by the users standard energy wave. This isn't always 5x the energy of the user. 'For example, if Goku used it against Raditz, it would have a power level of 4750 rather than 2080. Later on, the characters of DBZ and Path of Two both managed to control a larger amount of their ki which is why their ki blasts decreased to about the same level as their own ki. Hypothetical Scenarios Scenario 1 Goku learned the Rapid Bomb prior to the encounter with Raditz. He talked to Piccolo about beating Raditz. Goku stated, "I have learned a new technique during the 5 years of peace. Its called the Rabid Bomb, but it is risky because it uses up almost all of my energy. I have to make sure it doesn't miss." Piccolo said, "I also have a technique I can use, but mine takes a long time to charge." Goku replied, "Then I guess we will use my attack." Goku began to charge the attack and fired it at Raditz. Luckily, Raditz didn't manage to dodge the attack. "This is the end Raditz!" Raditz said, "That bomb has a power level of 4750! Kakarot! Before I die, I will tell you one thing. There are two other Saiyans much stronger than I am. They will arrive in a year to defeat you." Raditz was killed by the bomb. Piccolo said, "We have to train for a year to defeat the Saiyans. After that, I will focus on killing you." Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi appeared. Krillin congratulated, "You won! How did you defeat him when he was so much stronger?" Goku replied, "I used the new technique that I learned." Piccolo informed, "We can't celebrate. Raditz told us that there are two Saiyans stronger than him, and they will arrive in a year. Bulma asked, "How did Raditz know where Goku was?" Piccolo answered, "The thing on his face allows him to see the power levels of others." Bulma got Krillin to grab the scouter for her. Goku took Gohan and went to his house. Chi-chi said, "So, you have to train for another year? I thought we could have peace after you defeated Piccolo." Goku replied, "Don't worry; Gohan can stay home." Goku trained with Piccolo while the others trained at Kami's lookout. Goku felt that there wasn't anything left for him to learn from Kami. ''One year later The Saiyans appeared and were very powerful. Tien pointed out, "They arrived earlier than we thought." All the Z-fighters met up with the Saiyans. Krillin stated, "They have a very high amount of ki!" Goku said, "I think I could take them on." Vegeta greeted, "Hello Kakarot. Do you want to join us before you die?" Goku replied, "I would never join you two." Vegeta said, "Normally, I would start with the Saibamen, but I'll let Nappa start out since you beat Raditz." Nappa said, "Lets fight Kakarot!" Yamcha requested, "Goku, let me fight." Goku argued, "No, he's too strong." Goku and Nappa started to fight. Nappa was strong, but Goku was slightly stronger. They fought for a while, but Nappa eventually lost. 'Changes: ' #'''Goku doesn't die, so he doesn't learn any techniques from King Kai. #'Gohan's power is not identified and, he doesn't train with Piccolo.' Trivia *Vegito is pushed down into the ground when using this move because its power is above his endurance. *If this attack was developed during DBZ, Goku would be able to deal with all his enemies except for Super Buu and, depending on if Goku can handle using it with the kaio-ken, Frieza. Category:Saiyan's moves Category:Energy Attacks Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Path of Two Category:Hypothetical Scenarios